


strength

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Help, Injury, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It was still hard for her to be in a situation like this.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



It was still hard for her to be in a situation like this, where she felt vulnerable. Years of being raised the wrong way told her to just run away and hide, tail between her legs in shame.

Glimmer knew it, and therefore took her time with Catra, making sure she was comfortable when she helped her bandage the wound on her leg, an injury from a robot.

Catra was still a bit tense, but knew she just wanted to help, and appreciated it.

“You’re strong Catra, remember that. Getting help does not make you weak, it makes you strong.”


End file.
